Home
by Eternity and a Day
Summary: 'Home is where the heart is,' but is that really all there is to it? Two girls run away from their lives, hide away in a small village and conceal themselves from their friends and family. But is that where true happiness lies? WhiteRose, with maybe a hint of Bumblebee.
1. Chapter 1

"Where is she?"

Yang stared at the empty bedroom, which the four team members had cleaned out only that morning, in preparation for their graduation. She had hoped her sister was there.

Blake ran up behind Yang, "Yang? Are they...?" she halted as she saw the distressed look on Yang's face. "They can't have..."

Yang fell to her knees, staring at the empty room, "This has to be some sort of joke. They couldn't be..."

From her hand, a folded note slipped onto the floor. On it, in Ruby's scrawl were but a few words: 'We're going. Love you Yang.'

Home

A young man strolled through the small village, a bag of food slung over his shoulder. Short dark hair peaked out from under the red hood drawn over his head to protect him from the light rain. He wore a long crimson cloak, well-worn from years of use, over black shirt and trousers.

He politely greeted a couple of old ladies who called out to him, exchanging a few pleasantries before continuing on his way. He walked into a shop, the bell ringing as he stepped inside. "I'm home!"

"About time you got home Garnet," a voice said from behind the counter. "Mr Laurence would like you to have a look at his car."

The voice belonged to a young woman, who was sat behind the counter. She was a fairly short lady, with a short braid weaved out of her white hair. Her dress looked a little out of place for one who worked at a mechanic's shop, being very finely cut, and of a pale blue colour. Her blue eyes looked up from the dust canister she was fiddling with to smile at the man.

"You're the one who sent me out for food." The man's voice sounded high and light for an adult male, much more so than it had when he had spoken to the ladies outside. "You could at least be thankful and welcoming _Grazie._ "

'Grazie' laughed lightly. "Okay, come here and collect your reward." As Garnet approached, Grazie wrapped her arms around him, and whispered in her ear "Thank you Ruby."

Ruby smiled, "Any time Weiss."

The village the pair were now living in was a small one, on a small island in the middle of a fast-flowing river. It was one of only a handful of settlements outside the walls of the four cities. The girls had been there once two years prior, having a hunt nearby. Now they had set up shop there, under assumed names, and the young 'Mr and Mrs Cameo' were now a small part of the villagers' lives.

Ruby drew back from Weiss and smiled, "Your make-up's wearing by the way."

Weiss sighed, pulling out a hand-mirror and examining the area around her left eye. From under the make-up she was using to disguise it, her scar poked out at the edges. She nodded, "I'm getting sloppy... thank you."

Ruby smirked, "Well I'm here to look out for you, aren't I _darling_?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Well you are my husband, right Garnet?"

Ruby giggled, then stepped away from the counter, opening a door to the back of the building, to their living area. She put the food she was carrying away and returned to the shop-front, grabbing a pack from behind the counter. "Mr Laurence you said, right?"

Weiss nodded, "He said any time this afternoon would be fine."

"Well I'll go do it now. You okay to keep shop for another couple of hours?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, now hurry along. I'll see you later."

* * *

"Winter's report came through. They've finished the comb of Vale and Atlas." Blake said, stepping into Yang's room. "There's no sign of them."

Yang looked round, away from the world map she was pouring over. Her lilac eyes slowly focused on Blake, seeming dull and tired. "Okay..." she grabbed a pen and drew a cross over Vale and another over Atlas.

"They're still searching in Mistal and Vaccuo, but as they didn't take any flights or boats..." Blake frowned. "I think we had better start looking at other settlements around Vale."

"I can't imagine Weiss accepting to live in a tiny village," Yang replied, chuckling dryly. "You got anywhere in mind?"

"Not exactly. There are twelve villages within fifty miles of Vale. If they wanted to avoid leaving a trail, I'd say those are our best bets."

"So what, do we just go search each one individually?"

Blake shook her head, "Most of them are difficult to travel to. It would be better to try to work out where they've gone first."

Yang rolled her eyes, "But that could take weeks, or longer."

"Do you have any idea how hard it would be to fight our way to just one of those villages? Whenever anyone goes to one of the outlying villages, they take at least one full team of hunters. It's far too dangerous."

"But they did it."

Yang's words were quiet, quite out of character for the girl. Blake sighed, stepping over to her partner. "Look, I know you want to do something, but you can't be reckless."

Yang stared at her feet. Eventually, Blake took the silence to mean acquiescence. She turned away and left the room. As she closed the door behind her, she could not help but hear the sound of Yang's fist crashing down on the table.

* * *

"Thank you very much Garnet. Here's your pay," Mr Laurence said, handing Ruby a small envelope.

Ruby opened it up and quickly counted the money inside, nodding when she counted the correct amount, "Thank you. Let me know if you have any more troubles." She affected a much lower voice than she normally had, still a little high for a man, but not so much as to draw much attention. Fortunately, any worry that came from people pointing out her femininity had been taken as embarrassment thus far. Weiss had helped by saying how 'Garnet was picked on for being feminine, but I just think he's cute.'

"Of course. I'm real glad you're about now. It used to be such a pain when anything broke." The man chuckled, "There's a few travelling mechanics who come round about once every two months, but what can we do for two months if something breaks?"

Ruby nodded, "I can only imagine." She glanced at her watch, a golden piece which Weiss had bought her for her eighteenth birthday. Seeing the time, she looked up again and said "I'd better be going. Grazie will probably be starting on dinner."

"Of course, you can't leave the missus waiting. Give her my regards."

Ruby bowed slightly, before turning away, shouldering her bag of gear, and heading for home. Walking down the street, she saw several other people heading home from work. Some called out greetings to her, which she returned.

As she wandered home, her eyes turned to the sky. It was still very bright despite it being nearly six, it being early Summer. The Sun had begun the last part of its descent, but was still high about the mountain-tops near the village. They had a few hours of daylight left, Ruby reckoned.

She turned into her shop, the bell on the door ringing, and she looked over to the counter. There was no sign of Weiss initially, but a few moments after she stepped inside, the woman stuck her head out of the door leading into the living area.

Weiss smiled when she saw Ruby. "Hey, I was just about to start on dinner. Could you close up shop please?" Ruby nodded, and Weiss ducked back through the door.

Closing up did not take long. All it really involved was turning the sign on the front door from 'Open' to 'Closed' and locking the front door. After that, she went over to the counter and took the money out of the small lock-box built into the counter. Putting the Lien into a small bag, she stepped into the living area of the building.

The pair had a fairly nice little house. The ground floor was half-taken-up by the shop, but also contained the kitchen and a small office-like room which Weiss used when she was not at the counter. Even now, the young woman kept an eye on world events and the economic state of the world. Ruby never commented on it, just let it be.

From the kitchen came the sounds and smells of cooking. Ruby smiled, glad that Weiss had learned to cook during their final year at Beacon. The team had been living in Vale, as did almost all fourth years, in a small two-bedroom flat.

Ruby walked upstairs, to where their shared bedroom was located. She slumped on the bed, taking off her boots, cloak and jacket. Folding the cloak up carefully, leaving the boots kicked into a corner, she unbuttoned her shirt, looking down at her chest. There were bandages tightly wound around her bosom. She loosened them and they fell to the floor. She sighed with relief, before buttoning up her shirt again. She bound her chest to keep up the disguise, and while she had got used to it, she always felt relieved to remove the bindings.

She stepped out of the room, smelling that the food was nearly ready. Licking her lips in spite of herself, she starting walking down to kitchen.

Weiss looked over as she entered, looking very different from her usual proud self, now with an apron over her dress and a frying pan in her hand. It occurred to Ruby every now and then, but Weiss made a really amazing housewife when she put her mind to it. Not that she would ever say that to Weiss, the same way she would never tell the woman just how cute she looked in an apron.

"It's nearly done, take a seat," Weiss said, smiling at Ruby.

Ruby sat herself down in front of one of the empty places, eagerly breathing in the scent of the steak Weiss was cooking. Weiss had always insisted on eating well and Ruby was not one to complain.

Weiss served the food onto two plates, then carried them over to the table, carefully placing one in front of Ruby and one at the other empty place. She sat down and the pair began eating, all ceremony discarded.

Ruby smiled, her face full of meat, "Vis if gweat!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Oh do swallow before speaking, were you raised in a pigsty?"

Ruby swallowed pointedly before replying, "Nah, Yang was more like a Mother Hen. A big brawling Mother Hen... okay the comparison isn't great, but whatever."

Weiss sighed slightly, the mention of Ruby's sister drawing her thoughts to other things. Their leaving under a cloud meant there were plenty of regrets to go around, with Weiss feeling most apologetic towards Yang. While the pair were far from best friends, they were team-mates, making the pain she knew Yang would have gone through a pain for Weiss as well. She just hoped Blake was keeping the blonde together.

Ruby stared at Weiss's thoughtful face, the hint of sorrow betraying her thoughts. Ruby stood suddenly and was by Weiss's side in a moment, her hands reaching to cup her cheeks.

"Ruby?"

"Weiss, I told you that you didn't need to worry about all that stuff. We made up our minds, didn't we?"

"I just..." Ruby cut Weiss off with a kiss.

"You just what?" Ruby smiled at Weiss once she withdrew her lips. "We escaped together; that's all we did. Now, unless you're unhappy in our new home..."

"Of course not!" Weiss replied.

Ruby laughed a little, standing upright and looking down at Weiss, while nervously fiddling with a golden ring on her finger. "I'm glad, I do worry sometimes..."

"No, I am happy. After all, I deigned to choose you as my wife, why wouldn't I be happy? A Schnee never makes a bad choice!"

Ruby chuckled as Weiss looked away to hide her embarrassment. That way in which Weiss feigned arrogance to try to avoid Ruby noticing her nerves was adorable in the redhead's mind. Ruby made a mental note that she needed to fluster Weiss more often.

Ruby sat again and the meal continued in relative calmness. Nothing more than questions about each others' days were asked. Ruby had been out for a large chunk of the day, while Weiss had been watching the store. Hardly what Weiss had imagined herself doing a few years ago, but she did not mind.

Finally, once both had finished, Ruby set about cleaning up, while Weiss fiddled about with her scroll. Glancing over Weiss's shoulder, Ruby caught sight of a news article about the investigation into their disappearance. The official word was that the police had little idea as to what had happened to the pair. Ruby's note to Yang had apparently been suspected of being a forgery, or something like that. Ruby doubted that was the truth: Yang would swear blind it was from Ruby, even if nobody else would.

She saw a line mentioning that Weiss's father was putting a large amount of his resources into the search. Publicly, it looked like the reaction of a caring and worried father. Ruby already knew what Weiss thought of it though. Not wanting to have the nasty conversation again, Ruby let Weiss continuing her reading and went back to cleaning up.

Once Ruby had finished cleaning and Weiss had read as much as she wanted, the pair retired upstairs. They were both usually extremely tired by the time they finished dinner, and today was no exception. The pair flopped onto the bed, Weiss reaching for the remote of their small TV. It was a gift from one of the shop-keepers, an older model that they had too many of. To the young women, who had only so much money to throw around, it was a fine present.

The programme was some mindless comedy, just the sort of thing for half-watching while tired. Ruby felt Weiss snuggle close to her at one point, and the redhead put one arm around her wife. As Weiss's breathing softened and she fell asleep, Ruby smiled down at her.

"I'm glad we made this home, Weiss..."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I'm back lady dogs! Wait, that came out wrong, can I have another go?

But yeah, I'm back, because I felt like writing this thing. Doesn't mean that I'm not working on my original stuff, which I'm still putting up on Journalister... in spite of various annoyances with the site. Seriously, you'd think a site for writing would have a decent text editor... but I digress. This will not be nearly so grand in scope as Pink Like Posies, but will be a few chapters long. I would ball-park guess five or six, but we'll see where it goes. As for update schedule, I have no idea and make no promises. I've recently started working (or rather, training for work) full-time. This does not do good for my productivity... but oh well, we shall see how it goes.

Anyways, so yeah, reviews are always welcome, as would be some more traffic to my original works (links on my profile, HINT HINT). See you all next time!

'Til Eternity Ends

E.D.


	2. Chapter 2

Home 2

"Grazie! Over here!"

'Grazie' turned at the voice calling her. Her eyes fixed on Garnet, who sat waving at a table with two young women, about the same age as the couple. Grazie walked over and joined them. In front of each was a plate of food, Garnet's being somewhat more heavily laden than the three women's.

The couple had been invited, along with the rest of the town, to a barbecue in the town square. All around were groups of the townsfolk, sat around tables eating.

Grazie smiled across at the two girls sitting opposite herself and Garnet. "Hello, I don't believe we've met; I'm Grazie."

"Ella," The girl on the right, a small blonde woman, replied.

"Claire," replied her neighbour, a bigger brunette who wore clothes to show off her lean figure. Grazie had to hold herself back from laughing at a little flexing of the Girl's arms, clearly meant to show off without making it obvious. Compared to the huntress Weiss had met, Ruby included, Claire was nothing special. The mere thought of comparing her to Yang very nearly made Grazie choke on her glass of water.

"You're Garnet's wife, right?" Ella asked.

"That would be me," Grazie replied with a smile.

"Lucky girl," Claire replied. "He's pretty cute for a guy."

Garnet blushed and looked away trying to hide his embarrassment. He was failing quite amazingly. Grazie chuckled, "Now now, you're my big strong hero, aren't you Garnet?" While her words sounded nice, she couldn't help but sound as though she was laughing the whole way through the sentence, making Garnet even more flustered.

Ella and Claire just looked on in amusement as Grazie tried to grasp Garnet in a hug to try to make up. Garnet simply dodged every attempt, until Grazie began pouting and whines at him "Garnet! Why are you being so mean? I just want to make up, why won't..."

She was cut off by a sudden swoop from Garnet, who captured her in his arms and kissed her, eliciting "Oooh"s from their small audience.

Garnet drew back a little and whispered so that only Weiss could hear "Weiss, when do we really ever need to make up?"

Weiss smiled softly, "We've had to a dozen times Ruby, and that's only since we got here."

"But you always forgive me."

"Sometimes you have to forgive me too."

The pair stared into each other's eyes, ignoring their background. In that moment they got to be Ruby and Weiss again, just for a little while. It was nice, they both mused.

* * *

Blake was sat in the entrance of Vale's airport, quietly reading a file. It was The Schnee report on Weiss and Ruby's disappearance, though one could be forgiven for forgetting that Ruby had also vanished. The report mentioned her by name only a handful of times, otherwise mentioning only 'Ms Scheme's companion.'

Blake was looking for anything in the report that had been overlooked. Even the slightest oversight would do, she just wanted something to tell her where the girls might be. However, as she read through, she realised just how thorough Winter and her team had been. There was no stone left unturned. By the end, Blake simply had to accept there was no clue as to where her friends had gone.

She looked up, glancing around for a clock. Her eyes fixed on one. 'She'll be here soon.'

Blake stood as a flood if people walked through the exit gate, coming from the latest airship. Walking among them, she spotted Winter Schnee.

It was easy For Blake to recognise the woman. Even if she had not seen a picture, her resemblance to Weiss made it quit obvious who she was. It was like looking at an older Weiss, with shorter hair and a harder edge to her. Weiss was hardly informal, but Winter seemed to have traded much of her femininity for a colder, harder demeanour, with refinement and stiff grace. She was undoubtedly beautiful, with the same pale skin as Blake's team-mate, while being taller and exuding a confidence that Weiss could only feign.

Blake raised a hand to draw the woman's attention and icy blue eyes latched on to her. Winter approached the faunus and offered a hand, "You must be Blake. Winter Schnee, it's a pleasure."

Blake shook the offered hand a little warily. She had spoken to Winter over the phone on several occasions and had got a fairly good impression of her character. The woman seemed very much about business, all else being a nuisance.

Blake smiled politely and replied "Likewise. It was good of you to come."

"My sister is missing, there's nothing 'good' about it. I have to find her and drag her home."

If anyone else had said something like that, Blake would have slapped them. However, behind the façade of indifference she sensed the worry Winter was trying to conceal. She barely contained a smirk. The sisters were more alike than either of them probably wanted to admit.

"So what's the plan?" Blake asked as the pair started walking, Winter pulling a small bag behind her.

"We're currently looking through all the recent property agreements in the villages, looking for any that stand out. Unfortunately, we don't know when they would have signed any agreements, so there's a lot to look over."

"What makes you think they bought a place?"

"Weiss would not want to be on the run. There would be more people to see them, more chances to be caught. They have found a place to live and hide."

"Where would they have got the money?"

"Weiss had a rather sizeable allowance, which she suddenly started using a lot of as cash about a year ago. I don't know for certain, as we can get the data, but I suspect they put the money in another account and paid from there."

Blake raised an eyebrow, "And you didn't notice until now?"

"Father didn't look over her bank records until she vanished, he just took note of how much she was spending."

"So I take it she withdrew all the rest on the day they left."

"Yes, it totals about thirty thousand Lien."

If Blake had been drinking, she would likely have performed a spit-take. "So the allowance was only a little sizeable."

Winter rolled her eyes, "Father was always a little excessive with our allowance, I'll grant you..."

"A little? With that amount of money, they could have bought a ship and sailed off to parts unknown."

"In which case there would be a paper trail." Winter sighed, "All the cash in the world won't do them any good if they can't use their ID. The moment either of them tries, we'll know."

"But with that much money they could get just about anywhere by less than savoury means."

"I doubt that," Winter smirked. "You see, Weiss will definitely not throw around too much money, certainly not at crooks. Honour aside, she'll save it for an emergency and not want to draw attention of any kind, certainly not from unsavoury characters. By my understanding, Miss Rose's tastes are hardly extravagant, so I'm sure they'll just hide that money away somewhere and work for their living."

Blake sighed, "You act as though you can predict Weiss perfectly."

"I'm her sister, I just have to think about what I'd do in her situation."

Blake rolled her eyes, "Not all sisters are that good at predicting each other."

"I assume you are referring to your team-mates. I can't comment on them, having never met either, but I imagine they still think on something of the same wavelength."

The pair reached the car that was waiting for them, Winter handing her luggage to the driver, and the two women taking seats in the back. The driver started the vehicle and the low hum of the engine surrounded the pair.

"So, when are you going to ask me?"

Blake blinked at the question, "What?"

Winter sighed, "When are you going to ask me why it took me so long to come down for the search?"

"I assumed you were busy..." Blake muttered, looking at her feet.

"Too busy to come and look for my little sister? It's sadly very close to the truth."

Blake stared at the woman, surprised she would so easily admit to something like that. "So you really were..."

"Life does not just grind to a halt because Weiss has run off." Winter's sharp words cut Blake off. "We couldn't very well come running the moment she vanished, when we had no idea where she'd gone to. Father is currently madly clearing his schedule for the next few weeks so that he can join us here." Winter sighed, "I just wanted to get that out before you smouldered over it the whole time we were working together."

Blake shook her head, "You still should have come for her."

"She's not a child any longer."

Blake stared at the woman, whose blue eyes were pointedly fixed forward. "What about every previous time? You didn't even come for her graduation."

Winter frowned, "I won't pretend we're the best family ever. I won't pretend that we were even a 'good' family, but you'll have to ask Weiss why we never came before."

Blake stared at her feet. She knew that this was going nowhere and that it was hardly Winter she should be angry at. She should not blame the daughter for what was truly the father's negligence.

"Sorry. I guess I don't really know enough to judge you."

Winter laughed dryly, "Apology accepted."

The car drew up in front of the Schnee company's Vale office. The women stepped out, and walked up towards the front door. Winter pushed the doors wide open and strode into the office. Blake trailed after her, slinking in her shadow.

A man hurried up to Winter as she entered, trembling with every step. "Miss Schnee, we are so honoured to..."

Winter glared at the man, "What are you doing wasting my time and yours. If you don't have something better to be doing, go and search for my sister."

The man quaked, stuttering out "B-but..."

"Oh, that was a rhetorical statement, there is nothing better for you to be doing." Winter glowered at the terrified man, "Now get out of my sight."

Blake's eyes followed the fleeing man, who ran as though for his life. "That was..." she began.

"Winter! Could you not terrify the man I asked to call me when you arrived?" A male voice called across the entrance hall, drawing the attention of both women and several of the other people who happened to have been party to Winter's arrival.

The man who spoke was a rough looking fellow, with black army jacket and grey slacks. He wore a sword and shield, the shield made of segments dividing up the circle and folded away on his belt. He had a dark tan, brown hair and a badly-kept beard.

Winter sighed loudly, "Well maybe you should have asked someone with a backbone, Ritter."

'Ritter' laughed and stepped over to the woman, "Well sorry, I didn't think he'd be quite such a coward."

Blake stared between the two, who seemed to be enjoying themselves in spite of their arguing. Ritter finally noticed her, and extended a hand, "You must be Blake Belladonna, I'm Ritter Spiegel, Winter's bodyguard."

Blake shook the hand, slightly nonplussed. "Nice to meet you..."

Ritter smirked, "Now, I believe you two have some information you should see."

"Anything good?" Winter asked.

"Winter, my dear lady, when have I been anything but good?"

Winter raised an eyebrow, "You want a full list?"

Ritter laughed loudly, "Spare me that indignity. But in answer to your first question, yes, I think it will be rather good."

"Then show us," Winter replied.

Ritter nodded, and led the pair away.

* * *

"I can't take you anywhere, can I?"

"Weiss, please, I didn't mean to..."

"You didn't mean to accidentally endear yourself to some random girl," Weiss pouted. She was sat on their bed at home, with Ruby stood in front of her.

"Look, all I did was catch her when she tripped!"

"And how often have you done that for me?"

"Er... about eight times."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "You keep count?"

Ruby blushed, "Well I just kinda remember them all pretty well, you know..."

Weiss chuckled, "A~w, isn't that sweet? Do you love me that much?" Ruby suddenly leaped at Weiss, pushing her down on the bed. "Ruby? What the...?"

"Don't make fun of that." Ruby hugged Weiss tightly, burying her face in Weiss's shoulder. "Please don't make fun of my feelings."

Weiss's face went from confusion to embarrassment in an instant. She gently hugged Ruby back. Sometimes the redhead could be really sweet. It reminded Weiss of the day Ruby had confessed to her. Face as red as her cloak, the girl had blurted out a sudden 'I love you Weiss,' and thrust a bouquet of roses into Weiss's hands, half white half red. Of course, Ruby had inevitably fled in terror the moment Weiss had taken the flowers, It had taken quite a while for Weiss to chase down and pin down Ruby, in order to return her feelings.

Weiss smiled at the memories, and gently stroked Ruby's hair, "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I know how you feel and I feel the same for you. I was just a little jealous that you did that for another girl. I guess I'm a bit greedy, wanting you all to myself."

Ruby shook her head, rubbing her face against Weiss's collar. "No," she muttered, muffled so that Weiss could only just hear her. "I want that too."

Weiss gently pulled Ruby's head up so that their gazes met, "Then show me, once again, how much you want me."

Ruby pressed her lips to Weiss's swiftly, then pulled back, "Then show me too."

Weiss stroked Ruby's chin and then let her hand trail lower. They could both be greedy that evening, she mused.

* * *

A/N: What's this? I actually managed to update within a week? It's a miracle! But yeah, this may have been facilitated by the discovery that my phone (my first smartphone... yeah I am weirdly technologically backward in some ways) has a mobile version of word, meaning I can write on the train (I have a 1-hour commute each way). Now let's just see if I can keep it up.

Another random thing, if there are any artists reading, I would quite like to get some cover arts for this and my other works if possible. So if there's anyone interested in doing a few pieces, hit me up with a PM. Credit will, of course, be given to the artist and, I dunno, I could always do some sort of one-shot as a thank you... as long as it does not violate my most sacred ship of the fair White Rose. Tit for tat and all that.

Anyways, see you all next time.

'Til Eternity Ends

E.D.


	3. Chapter 3

Home 3

Weiss rolled over in bed, even her sleepy mind expecting to bump into her wife. All she found was empty space. She pried her eyes open, looking upon the empty patch next to her. For the briefest moment, panic set in, until her other senses decided to wake up and she caught the scent of frying bacon waft up through their ajar bedroom door.

Weiss pulled herself out of bed and wrapped a light blue dressing gown round herself and her nightdress. She padded out of the room and down the stairs. Quietly stepping into the kitchen, she was unheard over the sizzling bacon.

Ruby was stood by the oven, clearly in the midst of making breakfast. She did not notice Weiss until Weiss coughed making the younger woman start at the sound.

"W-Weiss? I didn't hear you come down."

"I got cold; my favourite heat source had disappeared."

"And here I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Why?" The answer occurred to her the moment the question left her lips. "It hadn't occured to me... It's been one month hasn't it?"

Ruby smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I know most people don't celebrate their one month wedding anniversary, but I thought I could at least do this."

Weiss giggled at the bashful look on Ruby's face. "Well that was very thoughtful of you Ruby. Thank you."

Ruby scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. Weiss took the moment she had her guard lowered to step up and peck her cheek, turning the girl even redder.

The bacon spat, making Ruby hurriedly turn around to deal with it. Weiss took a seat and watched as her wife madly dashed about the kitchen making their meal.

'One month...' she mused. 'Has it really been that little?'

* * *

 _One Year Prior_

"Weiss!"

The women in question turned as her girlfriend bounded towards her across the courtyard Weiss had chosen for her Sunday walk. On most days, the sight would have brought her joy, but today she merely bit her lip.

"Weiss what's wrong?" Of course Ruby noticed, she always did.

"I got another call from Father. There are some... some men he wants me to meet."

Ruby's face fell. "He wants you to choose one of them?"

Weiss nodded, her lips forming a scowl. "I don't know how much longer I can keep refusing him."

Ruby sighed and put her hand on Weiss's shoulder. "We could tell him about us."

"But... he'd tear us apart! He just wants an heir and a profitable pairing." Weiss was on the verge of tears. "I'd never have anyone else's child, but..."

Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss. "I don't know how to fix things Weiss, but anything you ask me I'll do for you."

Weiss nuzzled her face into Ruby's shoulder. Quietly, she murmured "Let's run away."

Ruby tensed for a moment, before replying "Anything for my princess."

* * *

Blake and Winter followed Ritter into a meeting room. He turned on the projector and tapped away at the keyboard for a few seconds. He pulled up an image and turned to the two women. "One of our people managed to find this this morning."

Blake stared at the document projected onto the wall. It was headed with the title 'Certificate of Marriage' and bore the names of her two missing team-mate. It was dated one month prior.

"They were married?" Blake let the words fall from her mouth, utterly surprised.

Winter sighed deeply, "As I guessed."

Blake wheeled round to her, "You guessed?"

"Weiss was being gently pushed towards marriage. I was surprised she hadn't complained yet, until she vanished."

"She never said a word..." Blake stared again at the signatures of her friends: Ruby's messy scrawl and Weiss's perfectly formed letters.

"Maybe she didn't want to involve you unnecessarily. It must have been hard for her even to lower her pride to ask Miss Rose for help."

Blake wanted to argue, but Winter's words painted such a perfect picture of Weiss that Blake could make no answer, save for staring once more at the document. A thought occured to her "Who ministered the wedding?"

Ritter smirked "Now that is a good question." He clicked to the next page of the form.

Blake's stare of wonder became one of anger in a moment. "Those... bastards."

On the second page of the form were the minister and witness and minister signatures. They were signed, respectively, 'Jaune Arc' and 'Lie Ren.'

* * *

 _One Month Prior_

"You want us to do what?" Jaune asked incredulously. He, Ren, Ruby and Weiss were sat in a café in Vale. Weiss and Ruby had just dropped a metaphorical bomb on the two young men.

"I have just explained it to you about three times," an exasperated Weiss replied.

"I know, but you want Ren to marry you two and me to be the witness? Why not ask Yang to witness or something?"

"Because my father is most likely keeping an eye on us, so Yang and Blake are going to provide us with a distraction," Weiss lied.

Ren stared at the Weiss and Ruby suspiciously, then sighed and nodded, "So it's just to get you father to stop trying to set you up with people and to prevent him refusing your match?"

"Yes, and as you're the only person we know who can conduct weddings..." Ruby left her sentence hanging.

"Maybe it was a good thing Yang and Nora signed me up for that course while they were drunk," Ren mused, still seeming highly serious.

"I'm glad you think that way," Weiss replied.

"Fine, I'll do it," Ren said.

"That was quick," Weiss smirked, "I thought I'd need to convince you some more."

"Well, all I'll say is that you two would get married eventually, whether I helped you or not." Ren smiled, "I suspect that, whether I agreed or not, you'd be married within a few days."

Weiss laughed, "I'm happy you're so understanding."

"Just as long as you promise me that this won't come back to bite any of us." Ren stared at Weiss intensely, searching for even the slightest hint of a lie.

Ruby gave Weiss a glance, her face betraying a little worry. Weiss just calmly nodded. "I promise" she said, her face not betraying her lie.

"All the rest I can tell you is that Weiss is a really good liar." Ren looked between the two women who had cornered him and Jaune. They were in Team JNPR's flat, which the team had decided to keep for at least a few more months after graduation. Blake and Winter were now glaring down the pair, while Nora and Pyrrha watched from a sofa behind the two women.

"Why on Remnant didn't you tell anyone? You didn't so much as mention it to me," Blake asked.

"Weiss said we shouldn't talk about it, in case her father heard about it before she was ready, and so we wouldn't get caught up in the results," Jaune replied, nervously glancing around the room, his eyes fixing on Pyrrha, begging for her support. She smiled weakly at him, but made no attempt to halt the two angry females.

"Even when they went missing?" Winter glared at the men.

"We assumed that Weiss had told her father and it went less than well," Ren replied. "It was not our place to say anything to anyone."

"Not even to us?" Blake grabbed Ren by the collar, glaring at him, barely an inch from his face. Behind her, Nora sat forward a little, her hand locking tightly around the back of her chair.

"We thought you knew," Ren replied, calm even in the face of the shouting girl. "And if you didn't, how is it for us to decide what to tell you. If Ruby and Weiss didn't tell you and Yang, do you really think they want us telling you?"

Blake gritted her teeth, then quietly threatened, "You will tell me everything you know or so help me..."

"You won't do anything!" Nora suddenly stood up, still gripping her chair, "Let Ren go!"

Blake glared round at the girl, who glowered back. Next to Nora, Pyrrha had also stood. She was being less overtly threatening, but still looked ready to intervene if anyone turned to violence.

"Calm down everyone, please," Pyrrha said, putting a hand on Nora's shoulder. "Blake, let go of Ren!" She did not raise her voice at all, but it was a clear command, leaving no room for questioning. Blake let go of Ren's collar and Nora released her grip on the chair. Pyrrha smiled, glad that the tenseness of the situation had abaited, at least a little. "Now, shall we all sit down and discuss this calmly?"

Blake slunk over to a chair and let herself drop into it. Winter took a seat next to her, while team JNPR sat opposite them. Once everyone was sat down, Pyrrha looked at Ren, "Now, please tell them everything you know."

"There's not much else to tell. We conducted the ceremony, signed the papers and filed them." Ren sighed, "I don't know where the two of them went, I never thought they'd run away."

Blake stared at the man as he spoke, then let out a deep sigh. "It's sad that I wish you were lying."

Ren smirked, "I'm afraid I'm not, sorry."

Blake stood, turning to leave, "We'd better get back to our searching then."

Winter glanced over at Blake for a moment, before turning back to Ren, "Just one thing: you said Weiss claimed she was afraid that Father would not approve of her match with Miss Rose, correct?"

"That's right."

"And you didn't think she was lying then?"

"No."

Winter stood, a sad smile crossing her lips. "Very well, thank you."

She turned and followed Blake out of the flat.

* * *

Garnet was stood outside his shop, setting the sign to 'Open' when the town bell sounded. He stopped, as did everyone on the street. They had all learned what the rings meant when they first arrived in the village.

One for an emergency village meeting.

Two to call the town guards.

Three for an emergency.

The first ring sounded and everyone tensed.

The second made everyone glance between each other nervously, a few muttering worriedly to each other.

The third made everyone fall silent. There was the briefest moment of calm and quiet after the ring of the bell stopped. Then a roar of shouting, running and screaming sounded all around, as people hurriedly tried to reach safety. They all knew what 'emergency really meant. There was no smoke and fire, the river was no higher than any other day. Flame or flood were out of the question, leaving only one type of emergency.

Grazie stepped out of the shop, rapier at her side and clutching Garnet's weapon. "Garnet, you ready?"

Garnet smiled and nodded, "Of course."

From amongst the many voices yelling out all manner of things, the pair caught one word that told them everything they needed to know.

"Nevermore!"

The two raised their gazes to the sky, seeing three of the black and red birds above the town. Garnet unfurled his scythe and Grazie drew her rapier. Smiling to one another, the couple leaped into the air, white glyphs forming platforms under their feet to give them a way up. They jumped onto the roof of their home, Garnet switching his scythe into rifle-form, taking aim as Grazie summoned another glyph in front of the rifle's barrel, the glyph turning ice-blue as dust in Grazie's rapier glowed.

"It's ready when you are." Grazie glanced at her partner. "You're good to go Ruby."

Ruby smirked, "Dammit I've missed this." She pulled the trigger, and the bullet flew through the glyph, ice gathering around it before it flew straight at the leading nevermore. All three grimm turned their attentions to the two huntresses on the rooftop.

"Don't get too comfortable Ruby. We've not had much practice lately." Weiss flicked her rapier and shards of ice flew from the glyph at the nevermores.

Ruby giggled, "But this is who we are Weiss." She fired again and again, more icy bullets filling the sky and the grimm.

"Too true," Weiss muttered, a small smile playing on her face.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so as it turns out, Tales of Zestiria, the end of the League of Legends ranked season and full-time work don't exactly lend themselves well to productivity.

But here it is, in all its glory. Thank the start of season three (combined with a 3-win streak on League) for the motivation to finish the chapter. I'm glad that my main thought on finishing the episode was 'Aw~ it's over.' Season two was a little lacking in various parts in my opinion, but this season looks like it should fix that, assuming it continues as it started. I suppose we'll have to wait and see.

So anyway, reviews and all that are appreciated. I have to say, I get the feeling this story is a little weaker than others I've written, but eh, as long as some mad people enjoy it, it's doing its job.

'Til Eternity Ends

E.D.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bullets and shards of ice filled the sky as Ruby and Weiss continued their attack. The three nevermore were injured but barely affected, the first halting it's advance to flap it's wings and spray ice-coated feathers at the huntresses.

The pair dodged aside, Ruby continuing to fire at the grimm, while Weiss span the chamber on her hilt to deep red force dust. One of the nevermore swooped down at her and Weiss drew back her sword-arm as it approached, lunging at it when it came in reach. For a split-second, a dark red glyph appeared around the tip of the rapier, before the grimm was hurled backwards by the power of the dust, flinging it back into the sky. It managed to catch itself and hovered above, glaring down at Weiss, a deep, red crack running down its beak and along the side of its head.

Meanwhile, Ruby had transfigured her weapon into scythe-form and was now taking swings at the second nevermore bold enough to come close. The creature kept attempting to bite and claw at Ruby, but kept missing as the woman sidestepped with the incredible alacrity her semblance afforded her. Each dodge was followed with an arching scythe-swing, cutting at the wings and body of the beast. Finally, she carved through the tip of the beast's wing, sending it careening to the ground below. Ruby leaped from the roof, slamming her scythe down into the creature's exposed stomach.

As the grimm began to dissolve, Ruby looked up to where Weiss was now fending off the two remaining nevermore. Hitting a button on her scythe, Ruby catapulted herself with a dust round, flinging herself up towards the two grimm. When Weiss saw her coming, she threw out a hand, creating a series of glyphs with each flick of her wrist, caging the nevermores in, allowing Ruby an easy target.

One nevermore managed to twist out the way, getting free and backing off a little way. The other, the one Weiss had previous injured, was not so lucky. Ruby brought her scythe down on the trapped monster, slicing deep through its shoulder, throwing it onto the roof beneath. The creature began to dissolve and the huntresses turned their gazes to the third monster.

Grimm were well known for growing wise with age. The older they became, the more cunning their tactics, the more they realised there was a time to fight and a time to flee. Evidently, this final nevermore had learned this. The grimm turned and flew away swiftly, hurling a few razor-sharp feathers behind it to slow any chase.

Ruby glanced at Weiss, "You want to follow it?"

Weiss shook her head, "The woods around here are pretty full of grimm and I think we have enough to worry about." She pointed to the roof under their feet, which was badly battered from the fight. "Also, it looks like we've drawn a bit of a crowd."

Ruby looked at the street below, where a small crowd had started to form. She sighed, "Well, we'd better go and meet them Grazie."

Grazie laughed, "Quite so."

Grazie and Garnet clambered down, while around them applause broke out. A few of the people ran up to them as they reached the ground, among them the girls they had met at the town barbecue, Ella and Claire.

"That was amazing you two!" Ella exclaimed, staring starry-eyed at Garnet.

"Oh, it was nothing really," Garnet replied, scratching the back of her head. "Just, you know, something we picked up a few years ago."

"A pity we have to let the last one go," Grazie said, turning to look up at the nevermore's distant form. She watched as it flew past the clocktower in the town centre. Then suddenly, she saw a flash as a bolt of lightning arched upwards towards the grimm. She blinked hard, and when she pried her eyes open, the remains of the grimm were falling to Remnant, dissolving as they fell.

"What was that?" Garnet asked, his gaze drawn by the sudden flash. Everyone around them was also looking at where the monster had been moments before, stupefied by the sudden destructive attack.

"A powerful dust mage," Grazie said, blinking back the spots hovering on her gaze. "That was... impressive."

"Not as impressive as your displays," a voice said loudly. The speaker was walking towards them, three other figures behind him. The four were armed, one with a spear, one with twin pistols, the third with shield and knife and the leader with a longsword and a belt full of dust crystals. The crowd parted as the four walked up to Grazie and Garnet. They halted just in front of the pair and the leader extended a hand to them, "The name's Aelius Krios, hunter."

Grazie glanced at Garnet and, seeing no movement from her husband, took the outstretched hand, "Grazie Cameo."

Once Aelius released the grip, he offered his hand to Garnet, who also shook it. "Garnet Cameo, nice to meet you," Garnet said.

Aelius's eyes went to the sword at Grazie's side, then to the weapon on Garnet's back. For the briefest moment, his eyes widened, then the golden orbs refocused on the couple. "So tell me, where did you learn your skills?"

"We just picked them up over time; we both used to travel a lot."

Grazie's vague answer did not seem to satisfy the man, but he just shrugged. "Well, they're mightily impressive for self-taught techniques, especially you sir," he looked at Garnet. "It's been a long time since I saw a scythe-wielder of your quality."

Grazie glanced at Garnet, who held a steady smile. "Well thanks, I haven't had many people to compare to, I have to say."

Aelius nodded, "Now, we'd better go and tell them to sound the all clear." Aelius nodded to his companions, who abegan to turn and walk away, "It's been a pleasure."

The man walked away with his team. Once he was out-of-earshot of the crowd, he took out his scroll and tapped a few buttons. "Hello? My name's Aelius Krios. Yes, that one. I need to speak to Miss Schnee. Yes I do know how busy she is trying to find her sister, I'm trying to help with that. Yes, I have some information." He paused for a moment, before smirking as another voice came from his scroll, "Hello Winter, how are you?"

* * *

"He knows," Weiss said as she and Ruby slumped down on chairs in their kitchen.

"What do we do?" Ruby asked.

Weiss bit her lip, "We can't run away again, that would draw too much attention. Anyway, even if he knows something's up, that doesn't mean he knows what it is." She sounded sufficiently doubtful of her own words that Ruby started wondering who Weiss was trying to reassure.

"Well, who's going to believe some random hunter, it's not like we just so happened to get found by the one hunter in these woods who knows your sister, right?"

* * *

"Aelius, to what do I owe this... pleasure?" Winter's voice was icy to say the least as she spoke to the hunter.

" _Oh come on Winter, you don't have to sound pissed off every time you speak to me. Seriously, given the amount of fielding complaints I've had to do for a certain someone because said someone didn't invite a certain other someone, who happens to be my sister, along for a certain trip to find the first someone's sister, I think you can cut me a break._ "

Winter blinked a few times as she picked apart his meaning from the nonsensical sentence. "Look, Aetha has nothing to do with it, I'm trying to find my sister here and..."

" _And I found her._ "

"WHAT?"

Winter could almost hear the man smirking on the other end of the line. " _Try Riverrain Island, mechanic and dust shop, operated, officially at least, by a couple called 'Garnet and Grazie Cameo.'_ "

Winter blinked a few times, before slowly and quietly saying, "Thank you."

" _Just make sure you get back to Atlas as fast as you can. A certain someone is missing you, and she keeps calling me in the middle of hunts._ "

"Fine, fine, I'll make it as quick as possible, and I guess I should call her."

Aelius's laugh sounded down the line, " _Yeah, you should._ "

The scroll clicked as the man hung up. Winter lowered the device, still slightly stunned by the news. A few moments passed before she shook herself and started dialling on the scroll again. Now was a time for action. She could call that 'someone' later.

Winter smiled to herself, a rare expression on her face, as she tapped away, before raising the scroll again, "Blake? We got some information."

* * *

Blake knocked on the door to her partner's room, containing her excited desire to throw open the door. A grunt in reply invited her in. Yang was lain on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She turned her head to look at the faunus as she entered, dead lilac orbs staring up at the woman. "Hey..."

"We've found them," Blake instantly said, the words falling out of her mouth the moment she was in the room.

Lilac eyes blinked once, twice, thrice. A moment of silence passed, before Yang became a blur of motion, hurrying to her weapons and putting the on, before rushing about grabbing other items she'd need for a trip. "Where?"

"Calm down a moment and I'll tell you." Blake watched as Yang slowed slightly, but still hurried about. "Stop so I can talk to you properly!"

Yang halted and looked at Blake, a cheesy grin adorning her face. It was the first time she'd made the expression in months and Blake was glad to see it back on her face.

"Winter is preparing an airship. We won't be able to land it near the village they're in, but we can drop nearby. It'll only take us a half day to reach it, but the ship won't be ready 'til tomorrow morning."

"Can't she get it ready faster?"

Blake sighed, "Trust me, if she could, she would. Now you need a shower, it stinks in here. You want to look your best when you see Ruby again, right?"

"Eh, she wouldn't care if I'd been lost in the wilderness for all the time we've been apart."

"Not too far from the truth," Blake muttered to herself.

"What was that?"

Blake smirked, "Nothing, now go have that shower."

Yang nodded, and grabbed a towel and change of clothes, before heading towards the door, past Blake. "Thanks Blake. I know I've been unhelpful this past month."

"You can say that again."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Yang laughed and walked out the room, "Oh, and I promise I won't inflict too many injuries on Weiss for this."

"You'll probably just bear-hug her to death."

"Hey! My hugs aren't that bad."

Blake rolled her eyes, but let it go as Yang walked off to the bathroom. Then Blake turned and left the room, going to prepare her own things. "Now please don't run away again guys..."

* * *

A/N: So yeah... this took a while. I've been kinda busy and kinda tired. There's a reason this was always intended to be a short story, as I knew I'd never finish it otherwise. There are maybe two chapters left... I might manage them before the New Year... possibly.

We'll see how it goes.

'Til Eternity Ends

E.D.


	5. Chapter 5

Home 5

Weiss had imagined and worried about the day someone found her and Ruby. She had thought that maybe her family would send a squad of men to catch them in the night, Winter leading a military platoon to secure them. Another thought had been that their team members would wait, concealed, somewhere in town to capture them one at a time. Countless other dreamed-up scenarios had crossed her mind.

Among all of these, she had never thought that she would next see her team-mates walking in through the front door of the shop.

Grazie looked up when the bell attached to the front door rang, signalling customers. She was sat behind the counter, fiddling with a dust device that was refusing to behave. She saw two young women walk in, one a large blonde, striding purposefully in, followed by a dark-haired girl with a bow tied in her hair. Both of them turned to look at Grazie as they entered.

The girl at the front chuckled, "Nice attempt at a disguise, but you aren't fooling us."

Grazie stared at them in false confusion, "I beg your pardon."

"Cut the crap Weiss," Yang glared at her. "Or would you rather I made you wash the make-up off your face? How much are you having to use to cover the scar anyway?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Grazie's eyes quickly flitted over the women, fixing for a brief moment each on the blonde's gauntlets and her partner's sword. The huntresses were clearly not shy about people knowing they were armed.

Yang sighed at Grazie's response. "Fine, we'll do it your way. Blake..."

Blake nodded, her hand going to her weapon, pulling it out in pistol form and pointing it directly at Grazie's face, pulling the trigger, all as part of one fluid motion.

Grazie had no time to dodge, barely any to react, so she did the one thing that would halt the shot. The shot rang out, and a moment later a small pool of water formed in front of the desk, having run down the glyph that now shone in front of Weiss, baring the Schnee emblem.

Weiss shook slightly. A dummy, a water bullet: Blake had been using dust rounds again. Now, with her emblem shining for the two huntresses to see, she had no way of pretending she was anyone else.

Yang smirked, "We promised we'd wash your face, but I don't think that'll be necessary, will it Weiss?" Her smile was cut off by a ring of a bell, a swirl of red petals and a cold blade hooking around her neck. "And there's the answer to my next question. How's it going Rubes?"

The door swung shut, a trail of rose petals marking where 'Garnet' had run in behind the pair. Crescent Rose was unfurled, the blade at Yang and Blake's throats, lightly pressing their necks. Now Ruby was glaring at the back of her sister's head, "Oh, fantastic, I was walking home, heard a gunshot, ran in and found my sister and team-mate threatening my wife, absolutely wonderful."

A~w is my little Ruby being sarcastic at me? How you've grown. Anyway, how about you put your scythe away? We both know you'd never actually hurt us."

Ruby's eyes flicked to Blake, who had lowered her gun after firing. "Put Gambol away, then maybe."

Blake slowly put the weapon away, careful not to alarm the angry woman with a scythe at her neck. Once she was done, Ruby removed the blade from her team-mates' necks, and stepped back from them, skirting around to Weiss, "Are you all right Weiss?"

Weiss nodded, her body mostly limp, her surprise and shock showing all over her body. Ruby gently took her hand in both of hers and rubbed it softly with her thumbs. "Weiss?"

Weiss turned to look at her, sorrow filling her eyes, "Is it over?"

Ruby smiled, fighting back the urge to cry, "Yeah, I guess it is."

"We're going back?"

"I suppose there's not much else we can do." Ruby kept up her smile, even as her eyes watered. "We've worried them all enough, we'd better go see our families, and all the others, I bet our friends have been worried."

Weiss leaned forward as Ruby wrapped her arms around her wife. "Ruby..."

"It's a pity, it was a nice little shop. I'll have to tell Mr Laurence that I can't fix his car again, and we'll have to cancel on Ella and Claire this weekend."

Ruby let the tears roll down her cheeks as she felt damp against her collar from where Weiss's face was buried into her shoulder. "I guess we should go and apologise to them before we..." she choked out half a sentence before the tears overwhelmed her.

Blake, stood in the background away from the crying couple, glanced at Yang, wanting to see her reaction. The blonde was looking away from their team-mates, gritting her teeth, eyes locked on the floor. Blake sighed and took the blonde's arm, pulling her towards the door. "We'll come back in two hours. You don't need to get everything together, we'll have movers deal with anything you can't get together now, but we'll need to be heading off then. Please be ready..." Blake pulled Yang out the door, the blonde offering no real resistance.

Once they were outside, Blake lead the blonde away from the shop, stopping only once they reached the town square. Spotting a small café nearby, she pulled the blonde over to a table outside. A few minutes later and a cup of coffee sat in front of Blake and a glass of lemonade before Yang.

"You okay?" Blake finally asked. Before her partner could answer, Blake cut her off, "Sorry, what I mean is: you're not okay, what's wrong?"

"I just... I didn't think it would be like this." Yang sighed and sipped her drink. "They were both crying more than I've ever seen either of them cry... well except when Mum died, but that was a long time ago and I understood it. Why are they...?" Yang's sentence trailed off.

"The life they've lived for the last month, together, is now over." Blake gave a sad smile, "They need to come back to reality, and wake up from the dream they've been living, but that doesn't make it any less unpleasant." Blake laughed a little, "I mean, among other things, how long do you think Ruby could have kept up the male disguise?"

Yang cracked a smile and gave a ghost of a laugh, "I can only imagine."

Silence prevailed, the two women sipping their drinks quietly. Blake carefully watched Yang over the top of her own glass. The blonde looked calm, at peace, accepting. Blake smiled into her cup, glad her friend had managed to get past the little roadblock. 'Now just for the other two.'

* * *

In their house, Ruby and Weiss were slowly packing their bags. They did not speak much, only the odd word as they packed. Mostly, both women worked on automatic, unable to summon up any emotions for fear of breaking down again. The swirling emotions which had filled both girls were now forced down, neither knowing how they should feel, neither wanting to have to feel right then.

Weiss had reached their bedroom table, putting the personal items from it carefully into a box. She was nearly done when she reached out for a picture frame and stopped, halting to look at the picture. It was of Grazie and Garnet, stood outside the shop. Garnet had a huge cheesy grin on his face and was hugging Grazie round her shoulders. Grazie wore a small smile, a look of amusement on her face at her husband's antics.

Weiss sighed deeply. She had long ago got into the habit of thinking of 'Grazie' and 'Garnet' as separate people from 'Weiss' and 'Ruby.' Nonetheless, seeing a time when they were both so happy was distressing. The photo had been taken when they had just moved in. It was the only image she had of them in their disguises, playing their roles. In spite of having to hide their identities, they had been so happy.

Now the future was one of uncertainty. What would happen when they went back? She would have to face her father and...

'Let's not think about that just yet,' Weiss thought to herself, taking one last look at the picture before putting it away in the box. She carried the box downstairs, where Ruby was also placing a box by the front door. Weiss noted she was still wearing Garnet's clothes.

"You should go and change. You're cuter in a skirt," Weiss said, a small smirk on her face. Ruby's light blush made her smile a little more. 'Still got it.'

"You should change as well, that outfit... it's hers."

Weiss blinked for a moment before nodding. She was wearing Grazie's clothes, not Weiss's. She needed to remedy that. It would take a while for her hair to grow out again so she could wear her ponytail again, but there were some things she could change right away. "You go first."

Ruby nodded and walked upstairs. Weiss meanwhile stepped through into the wash-room. Leaning over the sink, she washed away the make-up over her eye. Standing up and staring in the mirror, she saw the scar now clearly defined over her left eye. Absent-mindedly, she ran a finger over the harsh mark on her pale skin.

It reminded her of something, of how she could never escape who she was. No mirror or make-up could conceal it forever. She could cut and dye her hair, she could hide behind a fake name, she could wear contacts, tan her skin, the scar was still there, even if she tried to hide it. Just the same as the way her semblance gave away her identity, marking her as a Schnee, no matter what she did.

She held up a hand and a small glyph hovered over it. She closed her eyes and the glyph started to spin. She imagined a bird, flying free, a nevermore spreading its wings and carrying her and Ruby away, taking them away to parts unknown. The glyph span faster and she saw an image in her mind of a huge white bird with blue eyes. Now she just needed to...

Arms wrapped around her, startling her out of her concentration. The glyph vanished and a single white feather fell to the floor, dissolving in a small shower of blue light. "R-Ruby?"

Ruby held her tightly, her chin resting on Weiss's shoulder. "Let's stop running Weiss."

Weiss looked down, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I mean for everything."

"Don't be."

"But I made you run away with me."

"I wanted to run with you."

"It's my fault."

"Nothing is."

"I..."

"I love you Weiss."

Weiss stared at Ruby's silly smile, reflected in the mirror. It was such a silly, foolish expression, but such a wise one at the same time. Weiss tried to respond, but the words escaped her.

"I'd follow you anywhere Weiss, I don't care where I am if I have you. But I can see what running is going to do to you. Do you want to spend every day looking over your shoulder for someone chasing us? Do you want to worry every day of our lives?"

"I..." Weiss could not meet Ruby's eyes in the mirror. "Why did I have to be born a Schnee? If I'd been someone else then..."

"I love Weiss Schnee." Ruby laid her hand atop Weiss's a tiny ring sounding as their wedding rings touched. "I met Weiss Schnee one my first day of Beacon, I dated Weiss Schnee for two and a half years before I married Weiss Schnee. You know something? I wouldn't want anyone else, not some 'Weiss' who wasn't you, the exact you I know and love." Ruby smiled brightly, "So if there are a few problems we need to deal with, then that's okay, I'm sure it'll be worth it all in the end."

Weiss pouted slightly, "You know, sometimes you can be pretty smart."

"Only sometimes?"

"Don't push you luck with compliments."

Ruby laughed, "Well I'll take that one then."

Weiss looked into the silver pools reflected in the mirror, eyes filled with care and love. "I love you too, Ruby Rose."

Ruby kissed Weiss softly on the cheek, before standing up and releasing her embrace on her wife. "It's time to go soon. Are you ready?"

Weiss turned to face her wife, stepping up close to her and standing on tip-toes to press her lips to Ruby's. Pulling back after just a moment, she smiled, "Of course, a Schnee is always ready for anything."

* * *

A/N: Wow, this only took a week and a half... that's an improvement. The fact that I'm now done with work for the year (assuming nothing goes horribly wrong out of nowhere), does help... but yeah. Also, I might have got hyped because of the new RWBY game... just a little hyped. I definitely did not start with Weiss, why would anyone think that? Also, her nova ability is slightly ridiculous... but anyway yes, so here is story.

There's only one more chapter to go, then we're done. I'll save any great thoughts on the story as a whole for then, but for the moment, let me just hope you all enjoyed, and do some sort of review-begging plug which will inevitably backfire when I get fifty reviews which are all one word... yeah, if anyone has any comments, please review and all that... anyway... I'll see you next time, at the end of all things.

Eternity is over, but the Day has yet to end.

E.D.


	6. Chapter 6

Home 6

Blake and Yang had not been expecting Ruby and Weiss to be waiting outside when they came to get the couple. The pair were waiting with their bags, right outside their front door.

Yang strode up to the pair with a grin, "You two ready to go?"

"Of course, and you're five minutes late by the way," Weiss replied, an eyebrow arched at the blonde.

"Good to see you haven't changed Princess," Yang replied, her smirk growing at the heiress's rebuttal. "Now come on, let's go get our ride."

The four walked together through the streets, a few heads turning and a few murmurs sounding. Most seemed to focus on how 'Garnet' was wearing a skirt. A few gasps signalled people realising who they were, Weiss frowning as a she heard her family name muttered a few times. She could see the eyes fixing on her scar, catching on the one thing that completely gave her away.

They ignored the words and kept walking, until a voice from nearby called out "Garnet! Grazie!"

The four girls turned to see Ella and Claire running up to them. Ella panted out "What's going on?"

Weiss looked at her feet, before replying "I'm sorry, we..."

She felt something strike her, dead in the cheek, her aura forcing it away out of reflex. She looked to the source: Claire nursing a rebuffed fist. "What the Hell? Why would you two do this to us?" Claire spat the words at them, venom seeping from her mouth with every word. "You lied to us... why?"

Weiss looked at the angry girl, not in an apologetic way, nor with anger from being struck, but with sorrow. "What would you do for her?" Weiss asked, indicating Ella with a nod of her head.

"W-what?"

"What would you do for her?"

"I... anything," Claire muttered.

Weiss stepped closer and leaned to the girl's ear, "And that's what Ruby did for me. Anything and everything. I'm sorry we had to lie to you. You both deserve better." Her words were whispered, so only Claire could hear them. "But I think you understand a little bit about lying to everyone about who you really are."

Claire stared at her with shock, "You knew?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "I have spent my life learning to read enemies in battle and in the boardroom, you really think I wouldn't catch on? Nice taste by the way, not that she holds a candle to Ruby, but you know, I wouldn't want you coming after her." Weiss smirked, then turned around, "I'm afraid we have to get going, but if you're ever in Atlas, contact me. I can explain over that lunch we owe you." Weiss walked back to her wife, and Team RWBY walked away.

"What was she talking about Claire?" Ella asked.

"Ella, there's something I need to ask you..."

* * *

Team RWBY finally reached their 'ride,' or rather 'rides.' A Schnee family car was parked next to Yang's motorcycle. Stood outside next to car was Winter. She turned when she heard the girls approach, suddenly moving towards them the moment she saw Weiss.

Weiss looked ready to bolt until Winter swiftly wrapped her arms around her little sister. Surprised, Weiss relaxed into the hug, and hugged her sister back.

Ruby sighed with relief a small smile on her face. She felt a tap on her shoulder from Yang, who nodded to the bike, "You wanna ride with me. We can, ya know, catch up."

Ruby took one look at her wife and sister-in-law, still embracing, then turned back to Yang and nodded.

Yang turned to Blake. "We're going on ahead."

"Sure, enjoy your bonding time." Blake smiled as the sisters mounted the bike, Yang started it up, and the pair rushed off towards their airship. She then turned back to the other pair of sisters, who had finally released each other.

"You had us all so worried Weiss... I'm so glad you're okay."

"Sorry I made you worry Winter, but I..."

"I know, I know, you were worried about Father, but you could have told me you silly girl." Winter smiled a rare smile, "But you're back now, that's the important part."

Blake coughed politely, not wanting to interrupt, but knowing she had to. "We should get going, if we want to make it back to Vale before midnight."

The sisters acquiesced, climbing into the back of the car, while Blake got in the driver's seat, carefully making sure that the partition between driver and passengers was closed. The car started, and Winter and Weiss stayed silent as Blake drove them off towards the airship.

Eventually, Winter broke the silence, "Are you okay?"

"I'm managing. It's all just a bit sudden."

Winter sighed, "Look, I can only imagine what you've been up to the past month, and evidently you two were fine out here, but..."

"I glad you found me." Weiss cut off her sister.

"What do you mean?"

"I spent every day afraid that it would be our last there. But what I was most scared of was that you and Father might not care enough to look." Weiss fixed her eyes on the floor, "I thought you might not care enough to..."

"Don't be ridiculous. I certainly care, you're my sister. As for Father... unless Hell froze over and nobody told me, he's not winning any parenting awards any time soon, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care. He's bad... awful at showing it, but he does."

"Really?"

"I had to talk him down from having the army mobilise to find you. He very nearly called Vale's High Counsel to try to make them get their military out as well."

Weiss smiled, "That, I can believe."

"I only got him not to because I pointed out you'd see them coming a mile away."

The sisters laughed, finally letting smiles rest on their faces.

"I'm sorry I made you worry."

"I'm sorry I put you in a position where you had to."

Weiss leant against her sister, "Thank you Winter."

"You shouldn't do that, what if someone sees you acting so childishly."

"We're in the middle of a forest nobody's going to see, now let me act like a kid for five minutes, Big Sis."

Winter chuckled, "A kid who's married and started a small dust shop by herself."

"I always was a very accomplished child."

"That you were Weiss." Winter smiled, "That you were."

* * *

Ruby hugged her sister tight as the pair zipped through the woods on Bumblebee, the drone of the engine loud enough to prohibit conversation. Ruby felt it was all rather akin to her semblance: moving swiftly past, even sounds unable to catch her, aside from the noise of wind in her ears. Perhaps that was why Yang bought the bike in the first place, in the hope of understanding Ruby's feelings when she ran. Perhaps it was merely that the sisters both enjoyed something similar. With her face half-buried in Yang's blonde mane, Ruby really wondered what her sister had been thinking when she chose to buy Bumblebee.

Yet another thing she did not think she would ever ask aloud.

Eventually, Yang twisted the bike around, pulling up in a clearing, barely large enough for the airship it contained. The ship was a large white and grey one, proudly baring the Schnee emblem.

Yang kicked down the bike's support, cut the engine, then half-turned to address Ruby, "You can get off now." Ruby released her hold on Yang and climbed off the bike. Yang threw one leg over the bike so she was seated sideways on the bike. "So, where do we begin?"

"With how you're not going to do anything to Weiss for all this."

Yang chuckled, "A~w, can't I just rough her up a bit."

"No!"

"What, after she dragged you away from me for a month, without even so much as a 'goodbye.'" Yang had stopped joking now, anger clear in her voice.

"She didn't drag me."

"She suggested it though, didn't she?" Ruby's silence told Yang she was correct. "It didn't seem like your style, you'd have thought everything would work out in the end."

"She was scared!"

"She was a coward!" Yang clenched her fists, trying to control the rage building in her.

"She was scared of what would happen to me!"

"You don't know that!"

Yang felt pain suddenly, and blinked, more in surprise than anything else. Ruby had slapped her. "Ruby?"

"I do know!" Ruby was shouting, ever ounce of emotion letting fly with her words. "She loves me. She never said why she was so scared but I know. She didn't want us torn apart, she didn't want me to get hurt..." Ruby's voice had lost its anger, and now held a pleading tone, desperate for her sister to believe her.

Yang stared at her shaking sister, then pushed herself off her seat on the bike and wrapped her arms around Ruby. "Sorry... I just... I've missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I guess I missed Weiss as well, just a little. I was so worried about you both."

"I'm sorry."

"Just promise you won't do something that crazy again."

"I promise."

* * *

The flight home was quiet. None of the five women was up for conversation, with most of the flight being spent with Ruby asleep on Weiss's shoulder, emotionally exhausted from the day thus far, Weiss not wanting to wake her, and none of the other women being inclined to either.

It was not until the airship neared Vale that Ruby raised her head and muttered sleepily "Are we almost there?"

Weiss nodded, "Yeah, we just entered Vale's airspace. We should be landing in a few minutes."

Ruby shook herself, blinking furiously to try to remove the sleep from her eyes. "Okay... where are we actually gonna be going?"

"You and I are going with Winter. My family own a few places in Vale, and we'll be staying in one of those until we work out what we're doing with our lives."

Ruby nodded, "So... do you have any idea what that'll involve."

"Well, my family want me to go back to Atlas, but I don't know." Weiss sighed, "We'll have to see what they have to say I guess."

Ruby smiled, "Well I don't mind where we end up, as long as, you know, it is 'us' ending up there."

Weiss laughed lightly, "I'm sure you don't."

A voice spoke over the ship's speakers, " _This is the captain, we will be landing_ _short_ _ly. Please would all passengers take their seats._ "

Weiss chuckled, "You heard the man."

Ruby nodded then plopped herself down by Weiss again, hugging her wife's arm. The ship slowed to a halt, the slowly hovered down to land in the airport. Once they had settled, Ruby jumped up, holding out a hand for Weiss, who took it and pulled herself up.

"You ready?" Ruby asked.

"Of course."

* * *

Outside the airship was noise, people rushing about and the general mayhem of an airport. The five women had walked off the ship, Ruby still clasping Weiss's arm, and were making their way towards the interior of the airport, when they heard a voice.

"Weiss? Weiss!"

The five all turned at the sound, all witnessing the same extraordinary event: the chairman of the Schnee Dust Company, in suit and tie, running straight at them, a look of joy on his face.

"Father?" Weiss stared blankly at the spectacle.

Next to her, Ruby smiled, released her arm and pushed her forward a little with a hand on her back. "Go on Weiss, he looks happy to see you."

"Ruby?"

Ruby giggled, "Go make the most of it. You've promised forever to me, but I think I can let your Dad have some of your time every once in a while." Ruby gave her wife another little shove, and Weiss stepped forward, looking at the man running towards her.

Running towards her was the sum of her fears, her doubts, her anguish, her worries. But one look at the man's face, smiling, close to tears, told her she never needed those. He may not have been the greatest parent in the world, or the greatest person, but he was...

"Father..." Weiss blinked, feeling tears welling in her eyes as he approached.

Suddenly she was not the great and famous huntress Weiss Schnee. She was not the grown and terrifying woman in white. She was a little lost girl, who had found her father again.

Moments later, she and her father were hugging tightly, Weiss letting her tears flow. Neither noticed when both of their legs gave out, but they soon found themselves on their knees, both crying and hugging each other.

"Weiss, I'm so glad you're safe. I'm sorry... I..."

"Daddy... I'm sorry I ran away, I'm sorry... Daddy..."

Standing back from the father and daughter, the other four women watched quietly. Winter was the first to break the silence, "That's the second time I've seen him cry."

Ruby glanced at her sister-in-law, "What?"

"The first was when you two vanished." Winter stepped forward to her family, placing a hand on each of their backs. She stayed there until each had calmed down and the pair released their embrace, standing shakily.

"Thank you Winter," Mr Schnee said, trying to regain some air of composure, straightening his crooked tie and dusting down his suit jacket, to little avail. "Now, Miss... Mrs Rose." He turned to face Ruby, who quaked slightly.

She had met him before, but that was before he knew about her and Weiss. Maybe now he would not be as courteous as he had on the previous occasions. She wished she had taken out that life insurance now...

"I would like to welcome you to the family."

Ruby blinked, staring at the hand Mr Schnee held outstretched to her. She hurriedly took it and shook, "Th-thank you sir."

"Now come along we have a lot to talk about," Mr Schnee walked with his daughters towards the entrance to the airport buildings.

Ruby stood stock still in shock, mouth half-open. Yang walked up behind her and patted her on the back, "You hoping to catch nevermore in there Rubes?" Ruby shut her mouth and pouted, earning a chuckle from Yang.

"We'd better hurry, or else they'll leave us behind," Blake pointed out as she walked up to the sisters.

Ruby glanced ahead, then appeared next to her wife in a shower of petals, earning two gasps of surprise from Mr Schnee and Winter, and a small roll of Weiss's eyes. Ruby took her hand and the slight sharpening of Weiss's smile told her the shock was forgiven.

Their fingers intertwined, the couple walked with the other two Schnees, Weiss and her father doing most of the talking, with Winter putting in the odd comment here and there. Ruby stayed near enough silent, simply observing her wife.

Once the four of them stepped out of the front of the airport, and onto the busy streets of Vale, both Weiss and Ruby stopped suddenly, staring at the city before them. Both glanced at each other, smiled and burst out laughing.

"Well, it's been a while..." Weiss said.

"...but we're finally home." Ruby finished.

The pair stepped forward once more, hands still holding tightly on to each other, smiles firmly fixed on their faces.

* * *

A/N: Well that, as they say, is that. A few notes: I've made some minor edits to earlier chapters, but nothing big. Mostly fixing oddities (such as Ella and Claire asking if Grazie was Garnet's wife after Grazie was introduced as such) and a minor change to the first chapter just to fit better with the story's themes. But yeah unless there are any massive plot holes or anything like that, this is done. I have to say, this was a lot harder to write than 'Pink, Like Posies,' but I suppose that's partly down to shorter length and less stuff happening. The idea for the story was one I definitely wanted to write, but I then mostly made it up as I went along. Eh, it's a thing, not my best work, but not my worst (trust me, those are never seeing the light of day again).

But yes, now I don't know what I'll be writing next. Maybe I'll pop back on with a random other story at some point, maybe not. We'll see. I was thinking of maybe doing some more with my 'Pink, Like Posies' universe, but I dunno, I kinda like how that turned out. Well, whatever, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Thanks to the reviewers and all that. Maybe I'll see you guys around some time.

Anyway, all is done, and now there's nothing left but my goodbye. Thank you again, all of you who have read this far. Thank you, thank you and farewell. 'Til the next time.

The Day is ended. What will the next Eternity bring?

E.D.


End file.
